Talita a le Ata (Shadow's Shield)
by NESSAANCALIME6913
Summary: A rare human/Coyote hybrid has spent her life being sheltered. Her protector Joe decides maybe it's time for his little shadow to see the world. she's already close with his brother's Jon and Colby so there isn't anything for him to worry about right? maybe? oh no! Two working titles for this Talita a le Ata (Shadow's Shield) or Le Malamalama o le Ata (Shadow's Light)
Hello my lovelies,

So I have this idea that has been rooting around in my head for a while. I don't think this counts as a preview of the story but I would like for some help in getting it out there. I haven't ever put a story up but would like to know if this is a good starting place and any help on how to break it into chapters would be wonderful as well...I actually sent this to MrsCenaOrton for her to use a bit of in her new one shots and had asked if she would use part of it in her new WWE one shots she's doing again as I want to turn this into a story.

Her name is Wile, she is about 5'0'', heavy, has naturally white hair with copper streaks throughout and dark green eyes. She is a human/coyote hybrid who was taken in and protected by the Fatu/Anoa'i clan. She hides her ears using her hair and keeps her tail hidden in the loose pants she wears or by wearing a long coat. She is extremely close with Roman who is also the only male she listens too...but that soon changes. She comes of shy but is very perceptive which of course allows her and Jon to get close as he prefers to watch instead of talk.

she has a crush/fixation with Dean/Moxley and can tell the difference between Jon Good, Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley.

Now she knows everyone in the WWE but as I said is more close with Roman although for reasons neither she nor Jon can understand she will obey Jon when he lets out Moxley. This confuses them both but for some reason Joe understands it and tries to explain to jon that Wile's Coyote side see's Jon as a the only other Dominant male who can potentially gain her submissiveness. whereas she see's Joe as a protector, Wile see's Jon as a provider.

Now this of course leads to a very intense and interesting inner fight between Dean and Mox, as Dean is very much in love with Renee and Mox could care less for the woman as she refuses to give into his Dominance.

After his talk with Joe he decides to test exactly how much he can get Wile to submit to him; nothing extreme or dangerous but enough to prove to her that he isn't kidding when he tells her that she will be his (apparently Jon still refuses to accept this will happen as he is yelling at Mox to stop pushing him back; he'l deal with THAT issue later). In his search for her he finds Wile speaking with of all people Colby which immediately makes Mox want to rip Colby to pieces and bust Wile's behind to the point it's so red she won't be able to sit for a week...but first he realizes he needs to gain her trust and submission otherwise he is gonna have an entire can of angry Samoans to contend with (Mox is crazy, not stupid..most of the time)

He decides to interrupt the little pow-wow they have going on and tells Wile that he needs to speak to her right now, of course she says fine and continues speaking with Colby, not thinking anything of how Jon's voice suddenly went two octaves deeper with Jon. This turns out to be a mistake on her part as she doesn't realize that he isn't Jon or Dean but is Moxley; Colby realizes it and quickly informs Wile he has to be somewhere and runs. Wile then turns to yell at Jon for running off their friend but when she turns she see's 3 things she missed before: 1) Jon's eyes are now a very dark stormy blue (not good) 2) the look on Jon's face is something she has only seen in his Indy days (she was curious when they first met and still will not tell Joe that seeing Moxley damn near made her hyperventilate from too much over-stimulation to herself) and 3) she is now pinned to the wall and has no clue how it happened. Mox figures now is good time to put Joe's little thoery to the test and see how submissive Wile is to him by getting into her personal space(which she is very protective of) and tells Wile that she will speak to him when he asks her too, and when Wile immediately answers him and bares her neck to Mox it clicks in his head that he may have found what he has been looking for. well, now what does Mox do...he proceeds to tell Wiley exxactly what he feels she needs to do. he does this by giving her his hotel room key ordering her to go to his room, order room service (whatever she wants) and once she is completely finished, she is to take a hot bath to relax (no longer than an hour) dry herself off, and go to the middle of the room completely bare for him (meaning nothing will be covered...at all!) this of course makes Wile's eyes look like they are gonna come out of her head so Jon decides to go a little softer and tell her that he is very aware of the fact that she is scared to let that part of her show but he promises he will not treat her with anything but respect) she is to then sit on her knees with her hands behind her back her legs spread and her head down and wait for him. Once he finishes Raw he comes into his room and see's that Wile has followed his orders to a "T" and he gets the bonus of seeing her copper ears and striped tail.

As Jon sucks in a breathe he realizes that this is only the second time he's seen these parts of her, the last time was an accident at Joe's house while she wasn't aware he was there and had come downstairs to get something to drink to help her fall back to sleep and as she passed by and he saw her tail he got curious and followed what he thought was a new cat that Galina had talked Joe into getting. But when he stepped around the door to the kitchen nothing could have prepared him for the sight in front of him...he was mesmerized, of course that was the time he sucked in air he apparently needed and Wile turned screamed and ran to her room where she stayed for the remainder of Jon's visit.

That was 5 years ago...man has he missed out. okay so he comes in after remembering to breath again (this can't be a healthy pattern; deal with that later) walks around wile and in his calmest voice tell's her that while he is proud she followed his orders it's taking everything in him to not turn her bare-assed over his knee and spank her. he notices she flinches when he says that; again something to speak with her about later, he tells her that instead he plans on doing what he should have done in that kitchen five years ago and show her who she belongs to.

He stops in front of her and tells her to get on the bed, as she nervously and skily does he realizes something very interesting and extremely enjoying... he asks her if she has ever doe anything with a man before and she timidly answers no...oh the pure lava that eupts in him is enough to make a volcanoe jealous, he tells her he will be as gentle as possible but he won't guarantee anything.


End file.
